Nanny: a child to many
by nilescclover
Summary: Fran's Niece Fray has a baby then dies. The state takes the child from her. will Fran ever see her great Nephew Josh again? CC gets what she always wanted someone to love her.
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended. These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

**Authors notes:** My sister told me that a parent without a living will (well here in Alabama), if they die then the state gets the baby (babies) and all the property that they own so I got to thinking about a story line that would involve the nanny characters in that situation. So the birth of "a child to many." was born. Hope you enjoy it.

**A child to many**

**Jan 06**

"Get out of my house! Now." the door slammed. A teenage girl leaned her back against the side of the house out of view of her father and her younger sister. Her black hair wrapped around her ear was damp because of all the tears dripping down her face. "I knew they would never listen. I knew they would not love us. She rubbed her stomach. They just don't care. How could they?

They're too busy to even notice anything. She put her hands to her face and wept for a few minutes. "Fine." She stomped off. "They will be sorry." She left down the street and out of the neighborhood. "I have to find somewhere to live by myself alone. I don't need them." she sniffed. "But where to go? No one will give a thirteen year old a job and I have hardly any money."

Then a thought accrued to her. "Aunt Frannie will help me. I can always count on her." She turned on to the main street leading out of the town. "Now just where to find her." She sees a hamburger joint. "I better get something to eat for the night." After she orders, she sits down trying to think of where her aunt lived.

She remembers that when her mother talks to her aunt they always talk about a bridal shop. "That shouldn't be so hard to find here." Little did she know how many bridal shops there where out here? She went to ten bridal shops and nothing.

Still she didn't find the one that her aunt worked at but she wasn't going to give up. _"Um…. Maybe."_ She thought, and then something dinged in her head, something very important. "I'm feeling that I'm looking in the wrong place. Mom mentioned something about Manhattan.

That's where I need to go but how?" She saw a coffee store. "I better look in the phonebook. There's got to be more bridal shops then what I remember. Bridal shops, bridal shops," she called as she scanned the book. "There it is. I'll never remember all of these." She looked around to make sure that no one was watching her. She slowly tore out the pages and left the store. She checked them off as she went. She went into almost every one of them.

She saw a bus stop just a head. "Manhattan here I come." She sat waiting for the bus when she saw an ad on the side of the bus. She read the sign. 'If you're looking for the best gowns around, go to Brides for Less. We have them all.'

She snapped her fingers, "That sounds like Aunt Frannie. That must be the place." She waved the bus to go on by and walked two blocks till she stood outside of Brides for Less. "It looks just like somewhere Aunt Frannie would work." The bell above the door rang. A women's voice could be heard from the back.

"I'll be right there. Look around."

"I…." The girl jumped some as Val came out with a rack of dresses.

"What can we do for you?" Val stared at the girl wondering why such a young girl would be in there without someone with her.

"I was looking for Au….I mean Fran Fine."

"Oh," Val hanged up a few dresses. "She doesn't work here anymore. Why did you need to see her? Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh um…." Val could see this person was still shy talking to her. "I'm her niece. I was just looking for her."

"Let me give you her home address."

"That will be great." Val went around the register counter and wrote something on a sheet of paper.

"I know that I'm not supposed to hand out that information but I don't think that it will hurt just this one time." There was a crash from the stockroom. "I better get back there and find out what that was. Here and good luck." She handed the teenager the paper and disappeared around the corner.

"Sheffield's house." The girl read as she left the bridal shop. "Sounds easy enough." She read the address to the cab driver. Fray mind: _"That's where the Manhattan came in play. She lives there. She must have gotton married without telling anyone. I guess I was too young to remember the wedding." _The cab pulled up to a townhouse.

"There, you are." She paid the driver and he left. She looked up at the place. "Well, this is the address that Val gave me." She had to blink a few times to make sure that this house was true. When it didn't go away, "Wow, look at it." Fray is amazed at the view from just the outside. "I wonder what it looks like on the inside. I just hope someone's home." Water was dripped from her hands, as she rang the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Niles!" Max's voice rang out though the house. Niles shook his head, "What would I do with out him?" he mumbled as he went to answer the door as he always did. The door swung open. Niles saw a young woman standing there just staring at the place.

Fray's mind: "I didn't know she had a butler, she must being doing well for herself then. She'll probably be too busy to help me out. But I have to try this. It's my last hope. She…. she's all the family I have left. Fray was so deep in thought; she didn't hear Niles until he cleared his throat. He asked if he could help her again.

"oh, sorry…I…I…" Fray couldn't find her voice; she was still in ah of the house. Niles could tell that this person was shy but that she wanted something important. He just stood there watching her looking around. She takes a deep breath. "I'm looking for Fran. Fran Fine."

"She's out of the house at the moment can we help you with anything?" Niles asked smiling at her. Niles' mind: _This kid all filthy and wet. Why would she want to see Fran? It smells like she hasn't bathed in a few days. She looks familiar but where?_

"I just wanted to see my aunt. I wanted to talk to her, that's all." She watched the butler's reaction about finding out who she was. "I'll come back." She turned to walk away.

"Who is at the door Niles?" Max yells as we walks from the office. Fray turned back around when she heard the voice of another man.

_Fray's mind: Wow she didn't tell me that she had a hansom husband either. _

"She's supposedly Fran's niece." Fray looked form one man to the other. "I can come back if this is not a good time." Fray took a step back from the door as she could tell that they didn't really know what to do.

"Non sense, come on in. Let me get you dried off." Max faces Niles. "Niles."

"Right." Niles responded.

"Thanks, you must be her husband." Fray holds out her hand.

"Uh…" Niles chuckles at that as he goes to get the towel from the lien closet.

"No, I'm her boss." Fray's mind_: Boss? What kind of boss?_ "Oh… by the looks of this lovely place she has to be a nanny."

"Yes, but more then that to us. She's somewhat family." Niles chimed in as he handed her a towel.

"You want to talk to you aunt uh…" Max went on not sure if she really was.

"Yes, sir," she nods. "I was in this part of town and I thought I'd stop by to see her." She responded lying though her teeth.

"Anything to drink?" Niles asked as both Max and the girl sit down on the couch.

"I shouldn't." a pause, "got milk?" Fray looked up at him.

"Coming right up ma'am." Niles looks at Max "Sir?" Max just shakes his head. Niles heads off to the kitchen.

"So tell me about yourself….". Max starts to ask Fray but is interrupted by the front door opening.

"Thanks had a lovely time." A nasal voice yells and then the door slams shut. "What a jerk." Niles takes Fran's coat and hangs it in the closet.

"Not so good Ms Fine?" He asked her. "Mista Sheffield I didn't know you…".Fran stopped talking when she saw her niece.

"Oy, girl what brings ya by and how didya find me?" Fran walks to the couch; Fray looked up with a sad look on her face. Max got up so Fran could sit next to Fray.

"Val told me. I came to say, talk." She sighs and shook her head. "I came because I…." she sighed again. Fray's mind: _How do I explain all this to her? Will she hear me out? How do I tell her I have nowhere to stay? I wonder if she'll let me stay here? They look like nice enough people._

"Because what?" Fran could tell that something was not right here for her nieces never visited her before. "Oh no." she shook her finger in the air. "What happened at home?" Max just stared at the girl. She blinked a few times, "mom and dad well, kind of kicked me out of the house."

"Kind of, wha didya do that was so bad?"

"I….I'm preg…"


	3. Chapter 3

"No you're not." Fran shifted on the couch. Looking like she was going to leave her too.

"You don't know the whole story." Fray responded, she leaned in and whispered in Fran's ear so that the others didn't hear. "I was raped a few weeks ago." Fray sat back on the couch. "I just found out the other day I was pregnant. Mom was out of town so she doesn't know just yet. But dad disowned me and kicked me out. He didn't let me explain the whole story to him. He just got all furious."

"Oh sweetie," Fran put her arm around her niece and held her tight. "Tell me what I can do to make it better." Then Fran whispered in her ear, "why didn't you go to the police?"

"I wanted to but dad didn't give me a chance." She gave Fran a sad look that almost broke her heart. _Why is it always a tragic that brings family together? _Fran wondered.

"I just need a place to stay the night."

"Ms Fine!" Max grabbed her by the arm and took her aside.

Niles brings in Fray a glass of milk.

"Thanks." She takes the glass from him.

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all sir."

"Sir?" Niles was so a taken back that he screamed it. Everyone looks at him. "Sorry not used to being called sir." he smiles. "The name's Niles."

"Thanks Niles, this will do for now." Fray watches Max and Fran talk, more like argue. Voices start to rise.

"We can't just throw her out on the streets." Fran yelled.

"And why not." Max shot back.

"She…" Fran heard a car door close. She leaned into Max and whispered in his ear.

"Oh," he eyebrows went up.

"Well," she made sure that her voice was loud again. "Cause it looks like everybody did.

If she looked me up, I must be her only help. It's just for the night." Max glares at her.

Max's mind: _Does she really think I'm buying that; Fray will end up staying till she has that baby. Fran will try to convince me of that. I just know it. But it's the right thing to do for now. Fran will lay that guilt trip on me which usually works. _

"Just till I find her an apartment I promise. Look at her she wont be…. it wont be a big deal." She smiled at him. "Trust me."

Max looked at Fray. She smiled at him. His heart sank, she had those eyes like Fran. The ones you can't say 'no' to. He threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright just till then." Fran hugged him, "Thank you Mista Sheffield. You wont regret it."

"Somehow I already do."

For the next few days, Fran looked for an apartment that was suitable for Fray and nothing was available.

"Niles what am I going to do? There's nothing out there."

"We better find something soon or we will be the ones raising that baby."

Niles thinks of the wine cellar. Niles' mind: _I wonder it that will work. I mean we can fix it up and no one every goes down there but me. So why wouldn't that be the perfect place. _

"I have an idea of a place where she can stay, well sorta."

"Is it close by?" Fran sounded excited.

"Closer then you think."

"Well, dish. Where is this apartment?"

Max came in the kitchen. "Yes, where is this great apartment old man." Max joined in on the conversation at hand.

"It's," Niles was thinking how to lie to Max. "In queens." Niles responded winking at Fran. She took that, that he was lying though his teeth at Max.

"We'll have her moved in, in no time." Max was walking towards Fran.

"I sir, um…" he cleared his throat. "I um…. already took care of that."

"What?" both Fran and Max said staring at Niles. He faces Max, "Sir," he smiled at Fran. "Sorry Ms. Fine, I thought since you wanted us to find her a place ASAP I went ahead with moving her in." He lowered his head. Then looked from Max to Fran. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first."

"That's fine old man." Max went to the office. "Thanks."

"That's a lie Niles and you know it." Fran walked over to him. "Now what's the real story? I'm not Max you don't have to lie."

"Before I tell ya, don't think I'm cruel."

"Oy," Fran's face showed that she was reading his mind and that she already knew where this so called 'apartment' was. "Ya put her in the wine cellar didn't you?"

"Yeah," Niles said, sheepishly.

"What a great idea. Why didn't I think of that?" She looked at him. "It's the perfect place for her."

"Unless the cops come looking for her. That's the only thing. I mean I went all around again and found nothing. That's when I thought about the wine cellar. I know it's not luxury hall or nothing. But it has all the needs."

"Yeah, I glade that we came up with something…" He glared at her. "Ok you. I was getting the 3rd degree from Mista Sheffield all week."

"Actually that's when I went out looking. I thought of the time CC and you got stuck down there. No one knew it for a long time, since we don't even use it. I thought it would b the perfect place to have her stay. She's will be close by we can watch her. Mr. Sheffield will not go down there; he hasn't in the there in say thirteen years. The only reason he did last time was I told him that CC was going down there." He smiled at her.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Ya always know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Months pass still no one has come looking for Fray. Then one day out of the blue Nadine came to the Sheffield mansion looking for answers. She pressed the backdoor bottom and kept it pressed in.

"Who?" Fran cringed between her teeth at the sound of the buzzer. "I'm coming. I'm coming for crying out loud." She swings the door open.

"What took you so long?" Nadine asked right off the bat.

"Sis." Fran was shocked to see her sister, Nadine. Then thought about Fray. She swallowed. "Whata brings you by?"

"Um…." Max walks through the kitchen door. Fran rushes towards him. She pushes him back. She was afraid that he would tell Nadine where her daughter was supposedly living. Fran didn't need that right now. She had to get him out of there and fast. "Are you here about…" Fran slaps her hand on his mouth before he can finish.

"Ya food's getting cold in the dinning room Mista Sheffield." She led him to the door. "In there." Fran was able to turn him around and push him in the right direction.

"There ya go." Nadine just watched. Niles came from the cellar.

"So Nay why didya come?" Fran walks up to her, eyeing Niles.

"Cause I separated from Barry."

"Oy." Both of them sit at the table.

"He kicked Fray out of the house when I was gone. Barry told me about what happened to her. I called the police but they were no help. I thought she might have runaway." A tear slid down her cheek but she continued on. "I just don't know. The police said that they would keep looking for Fray but most likely she is dead."

"They told you that!" Fran started to get upset.

"Yes, and ever since then things have gone down hill. Barry and I hardly see each other and when we do, we don't talk, we argue."

"All the time?"

"Yes, he's been distant. I was thinking about a divorce. I also wanted to see if you seen Fray by any chance." Fran didn't want to lie to her sister but she was afraid of what was going to happen to Fray and her baby.

"No why?"

"Cause, if I find her, alive that is, I want her to have an abortion. That boy, who ever he was is going to pay too."

"I haven't seen her."

"Well, you will let me know if she tries to contact you, right."

"Yes, you know me." Nay left her sister sitting at the table.

"I have to go for now but I…."

"I'll tell ya if I see her. Ya will be the first one that I call." Nadine slammed the door. Fran looked at Niles then back at the door. Fran let out a long sigh. "Did ya hear that Niles she would kill her own grand…baby. What are we gonna do?"

"We will have to stall Nadine till that baby's born safely."

Fran swallowed, "I hope that we are doing the right thing."

"We are," He sat by her. She looked up and a tear dripped from her eye. "We are protecting Fray and her baby."

"That's right. That's what we are doing. We are protecting family, my family."

Fran hugged Niles. "Niles," she looked him in the face. "I wouldn't be able to do this without your help. Thanks so much." Niles knew that Fran was close to her family and how precious a family could be.

"That's what friends are for."

Fran goes to see Fray down in the wine cellar to see how things are doing.

"Fran can I eat with you guys today?" Fray smiles. "Just this one time?"

"I guess it would be alright."

"I do thank you for everything…." She rubs her belly. "And so does my baby."

"Well, nothing but the best for my family. For my great Nephew." Fran's mind:_ wow my great nephew. I can't believe that this is so real. I'm a great aunt before I'm a mother. Everyone's going to have a baby before me. Well, almost everybody. Now if CC does I know that I'm in trouble._

"Come on sweetie I'll have Niles make you something special then we will go shopping for that baby." Fran touches here niece's stomach, "we are going shopping for you my sweetie. I'm not going to let you out of my sight. I promise you that. I love you too much." She kissed Fray's belly.

"Thanks I knew I could count on you aunt Frannie." Both Fran and Fray went up the stairs to the main floor. Niles was in the kitchen. He nodded to them carrying a tray of food to the dinning room.

"I'll set another place at the table for Ms. Fray."

"Thank you Niles."

"Niles!" Max yelled. "What's taking you so long in there."

"He's not in a good mood I see." Niles just shook his head as he went through the swinging door. Fran and Fray followed him in.

"Fray!" Max shouted not meaning to.

"Mr. Sheffield sir, may I?"

"Yes, yes, have a seat." He waved his hands. "I didn't mean to yell. I just…" Max glared at Fran.

"Wha?" she shrugged. "I'm taking her shopping, so she came by early." Max stuffs a forkful of food in his mouth.

_Fran's mind: I hope he's buying what I said. Maybe this will end soon._ Niles served them and then they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Fray sees Val in the doughnut shop they stop in. Fran sits with her telling Fray that that is her friend. I met her before. Val brings some doughnuts when all of a sudden Fray holds he stomach and screams. Fran was going frantic.

"Val call 911."

"What the number?" her friend asked.

"9-1-1." Another scram from Fray. "Hurry,"

"oh." The ambulance comes they go to the hospital. Fran didn't mention to Val that she wanted to keep this from Nadine. Val calls Fran's mother who in turn tells Nay where her daughter can be found. Val calls the mansion and tells Niles to meet her at the metro hospital that Fran was already there. Fran paces the floor in the waiting room when

Max, Niles and the kids come in.

"What happened Ms Fine?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I have no idea. They had to take her immediately to surgery." She hugged Mr. Sheffield.

"There, there everything is going to be fine." Niles shrugged.

"Why wont they tell me anything?" Just then a doctor comes in. "Baby's doing just fine. Grandma. I suppose."

"No great aunt." Fran responded.

"Well, we had to do a C-section quickly to save the baby."

"How's the mother?" Niles asked.

"The mother's, well, that's another story." The dr. swallowed.

"What's wrong? Is she…." Fran started to have that panicked voice.

"We ran some test. She has pneumonia. We are watching her carefully. She wants to see

her Frannie." Fran sighs.

"Go on." Max encourages her by pushing her forward some. "We will be right here."

Fran walks in her room. Her niece looks up at her.

"Thank you."

Fran smiles, "I love you Fray." She hugs her. Tears slip out of her eyes.

"Can I see him?" she looks up at Fran with knowing eyes.

"I don't know if they will let you."

"I need to see him. I might die never knowing him at all."

A nurse walks in. "Can she see here baby?"

"It's not recommended but in her case. Ok." The nurse leaves and brings back a blue blanket.

Fray holds her baby son in her hands. "Look how tiny he is."

"He's." Fran sniffs. "He's beautiful. So… so…adorable."

"I love you Joshua Elliot." Fray hugged him with care. With a long sigh, Fray passed away. Fran didn't have to be told. She just knew. "No!" she screamed.

"Ms Fine!" Max called, "I know that voice anywhere." Max, Niles, and the kids rushed to her side. When they get to the room. Fran is holding Joshua who was also crying out.

"It's going to be ok, Josh, I wont let anyone hurt you!" Fran said, holding the baby tightly against her.

"We can't abandon him." B said walking up to the baby.

"Daddy you wouldn't do that to us if it was us that died leaving behind a helpless baby now would you?" Maggie asked eyeing her father.

"Yeah dad would you?" All three of his kids looked over at their father.

He sighed and then looked over at the baby that Niles was now holding.

Max's mind: They're right I couldn't turn my back on their kids and I'm not like Nadine I care about my family and what happens to them. He looks back at his kids. There are gaining up on me but they are right. I could never abandon a family member like that. I don't have the heart too.

"Alright the baby can stay." All three of his kids run up to him and hug him they came attached to Joshua Elliot just as much as Max seemed to be.

A doctor comes in with Nadine. She rushes passed all the people to see her daughter.

"She's already passed away." Fran calmly says, still with tears dripping from her eyes.

Nay sees the baby in Niles' arms.

"I see from my notes that Fray didn't have a will." Dr calls.

"No why would she, she's only thirteen."

"Fourteen. Thank-you very much." Nadine commented. A nurse comes in. "Are those the papers I sign to get rid of the baby."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, the state will take him," Nay grabs the papers, without looking them over signs.

"Why this is our flesh and blood you're just taking him from his family?" Fran squeals.

"Not according to me his not." Nay snorted.

"You would have the state just take your grandson from you." Niles shot at her, he was just as angry at Nay too.

"He was never mine to start off with. Now I'm off." she looked at the baby one last time. Shaking her head. "He will be better off with someone else. My daughter was just a slut."

Nay left the hospital_. Fran's mind: A slut! Nadine didn't even know the whole story and will never know. Barry must have told her that. She used to be so, so caring. _

"I'm sorry ma'am it's the law. Someone with no will, the state takes over." The nurse went on.

"What about the father, doesn't he have a say?" Max said.

"No father, listed." The Dr. shook his head. "If no one knows…"

"Even a rapped victim, they don't have any rights?" Fran adds.

"Sorry." The doctor turns to his nurse and whispers something and leaves the room.

"Someone will be by later to pick him up. You may stay with him tell then."


	7. Chapter 7

Caseworker comes by to take Joshua Elliot.

"Let's go in another room." They all went down the hall. Max was caring the baby.

"Why can't I adopt him?" Fran asked.

"You're a nanny right? and leave with this man?" the caseworker asked.

"Yes,"

"You not married to him?"

"No,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Max questioned.

"We can't allow anyone to adopt a child where two," she looks over at Niles, "Or three."

"He's the butler." Max commented.

"Oh, sorry. Two adults live together but are not married."

"So I wouldn't be able to adopt him either." The caseworker shook her head at Max. "Sorry sir. Not unless you were engaged or married to her."

Niles' mind: _Good luck at that. He will never propose to her. He's been running from his feelings for years now_.

"That will be the day." Niles mumbled.

Niles, Fran and Max look down at the baby. And smile. They have a hard time letting go of the fella.

"I wish there was more that we can do but the law is the law." Max stated.

"Who's side are you on Mista Sheffield." Fran runs out of the hospital room.

The worker walked up to Niles. "I have to take him." Niles didn't want to let go of him.

"We love you, Joshua Elliot." He places a kiss on the baby's forehead. "Don't you forget that." He hands the baby over.

"We are going to miss you little fella." Max held out his hand to shake Joshua's little hand and waves good-bye.

"Don't you guys worry! We already have a mother and father waiting."

"You already had someone in mind?"

"We usually ask family first but no one qualifies, or wants him, so sad to say he goes up for adoption. We have a list so the next one gets him, if they qualify. Some of these people wait years to get a baby."

Max sighed. "We will still miss the little fella. I already feel the pain starting to set in."

He swallowed, looking down at the floor.

"We don't just give them away to just anybody." The caseworker was trying to ease the pain that she saw in the two men's eyes.

"Well, that's good." Niles commented. Still looking at the little baby wrapped in his blue blanket. "The ones on the list go though background checks and history."

"That's great."

"And before you ask me, no I can't give out their names. That also the law."

"We know you have to do you job…but…it's just so hard." Max commented. Niles sighed as he waved good-bye. Niles' mind: _all our hard work and look what we got for it. I hope that Josh's new parents understand that what they have. I wish you the best of luck._ A tear slid down his cheek. _I know where ever you go you will break a few hearts. Just be the best you can be and you will be loved. I'm sorry that we can't help you. But we love you._ He reached out for the baby's little hand. Max patted Niles on the back. "I know it's heartbreaking but…we just have to trust that his new parents take good care of him."

"But he belongs with his family!" Niles shouted as the caseworker left the room with the baby.

"I know but…our hands are tied. None of us could adopt him." Max sighed. "I wonder how Ms. Fine is going to take this?"

"Very hard. Losing both her niece and great nephew all in one day. It's going to kill her."


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since CC got the call that she was next in line to adopt a child, she had been shopping. CC apartment had everything a crib, play bin, changing table in the corner near the window. She was excited. Collin on the other hand was not sure that their plan was going to work.

"Why do you want to do this again CC?"

"Cause I want to be a mother. Always have."

"You don't have the time. You know that that show will be here in a week. Do you have those days covered?"

"Yes," _CC mind: well, maybe not but I will. I can't just let this pass me by. I've waited too long, too many years._ Collin let out a sigh.

"I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. That's all."

"I do!" CC yelled. "Just remember when the caseworker brings the baby by just pretend to be my happy husband."

"Like we almost were."

"Yeah," CC sighed as she started to remember a time when they were happy almost married but once again work got in the way. Collin wanted her to stay at home with him in California but she refused. CC was not willing to give up her job with Max. She said that nothing was going to take that away. She was happy and that's all she wanted. Now with getting a child of her own, she believed that her life was complete.

"Ok, let's do this." He kissed her on the lips. CC didn't feel the passion she once did in his kisses. _What happened?_ She thought, _What changed?_ She didn't have time to think about that right now. There was a knocked at the door. The one that, she waited years to hear. CC almost jumped out of her skin.

"Now looks who's jumpy." Collin responded.

She swings open the door. A woman stands there holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hello, hello. Do come in." CC called. "You must be the Babcock's. I talked to you the other day." The caseworker comes in holding baby Joshua Elliot.

"Yes, we are." Collin said. "Please have a seat." The caseworker walks towards the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, no but thank you." CC sits down as well. "Sorry I had to bring the baby with me. Usually we don't but I didn't have a chance to go to the office first." The caseworker looked around noticing that the house was all ready and the couple that was in front of her, seemed to be on the outside anyway, nice enough. "First I want to tell you about Joshua Elliot and his now deceased mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that." CC really seemed sincere. Collin sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Yeah, it was sad. The great aunt wasn't to thrilled about this either." The caseworker sighed. "Oh, by the way, you can change his name." She went on about the rest of the

story and about how the mother was rapped, was only fourteen years old and was disowned by her parents.

"Will the great aunt be a problem?" CC asked concerned that she might try to steal the baby back from her.

"No, I don't think so. She doesn't know who you are. No one can know that unless you tell either one of them. By law we can't." CC tried to act calm about all this during the question part.

"Well," the caseworker commented. "Everything seems to be in order." She looks over at CC then at Collin. "Sign right here." She handed a couple of sheets to CC and Colin to sign. Collin was more then willing to sign them. All he wanted to go was leave as soon as possible and never look back. CC on the other hand, took the clipboard and let out a deep sigh. Collin noticed the hesitated.

"CC darling. Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"No, I'm just so emotional," she sniffed, "that's all." She sighs.

"Honey this is what we have been waiting for," he swallowed. "For years."

"I know I just thought this day would never come." They smile at each other then kissed. CC signs the papers. The caseworker nodded.

"This time the parents, which are you, don't have to come and pick up the baby."

The caseworker hands the baby to CC. Joshua squirms a little. CC smiles looking down at him. "Congratulations, you are now the new owners of Joshua Elliot.

Now…" CC's heart almost stopped then and there. "We have to make random checks on him. It's for the baby's safety." The caseworker shakes her head. "But I don't see a problem here." She said looking around. "You have everything you might need. And I see the love you two share with each other."

CC mind: _Only if you know what was really going on in our heads. I would be band from ever getting a baby. _

Collin's mind_: if they only knew how we fight with each other. I can't believe that I was willing to do this for her. She wouldn't do the simplest thing for me when I asked her years ago. But I have dropped that._

"We can handle that." Collin whispered to CC.

"He's beautiful." CC looked down at the baby. "So.. so.. helpless." CC mind:_ well, not _

_anymore fella you will be with me. _

"You will be a great mother CC." Collin said, "Just believe that." CC mind: _that's the nicest thing that he has said to me in awhile. _CC put the baby in the crib, while Collin lead the caseworker to the door. "Now remember random checks."

"We will be ready for anything." They both waved at the caseworker. Collin shut the

door, while CC went straight to the window to watch her drive away. She turned to face Collin.

"Whose we? You promised that you would let me do this on my own!" she shouted at him.

"I'll." Collin sounded offended. "Anyway I have to go on the road again. Best of luck CC." He kissed her one last time. "One for the road." He winked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ms. Fine, please come out of your room. It's been two weeks now."

"No!" she shouted. "It's not fair. I want to see Joshua."

"You can't hide in there forever." Max said.

"Watch me." She responded.

He tried one last time to get her to come out. "I'd miss you." he sighed. Hearing nothing he added. "If we told you that Joshua was alright, would you come out?"

"You know where he is?" she creaked the door some. "Uh…" Niles pushes his way in to her room. "No fair. You cheat." She walks back to her bed, "and you." she poked Niles. "Of all people." Niles lowers his head. "I thought you were my friend."

"I'm. We are concerned. We don't see much of you. I miss that." he smiled. He came to sit by her but she scooted over away from him.

"Ms Fine, we need to talk about this." Max pleated.

"I don't wannta." She picked up her pillow and hugged it turning away from them. "I wannta be alone." She sniffed. "I want to see Joshua."

"I don't know where he is."

"We may never know." Niles added. She glared at him.

"I know that. That's why this is so hard. I'm scared for him." Max sat next to her and held her in his arms.

"We all are." She started to sob against his shoulder.

"But you don't understand." She looked up into his eyes. "You never lost a child."

"That's not true, I have." Max's eyes started to tear up. "Two actually."

"Wha? When?" Fran looked at Niles then back to Max. Niles just shrugged at her, for he didn't know this either. He knew that Sarah was coming home to tell Max something important and that was all.

"My wife Sarah had a miscarriage after B." he sobbed for a second. "The doctors told her she might not have anymore. But we tried again anyway."

"That's when Gracie came along." Fran smiled.

"Yeah, that's why she's so special to me. A miracle in a way." He sighed. "I found out that wife was coming home," he cringed. "to….to…." he swallowed. "Tell me that she was pregnant again, but she never made it home. I lost both of them that day. So to tell you yes I knew what it feels like. That's why it took me a long time to get over her death. The difference is I never got to see mine. I can only imagine." They were all now in tears. When the tears stopped. "We will get through this.." he held her tighter. "Together…" he sighed. "Somehow we will survive."


	10. Chapter 10

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. CC tries to act as normal as she could but sometimes her mood changed from up spirited to down right awful. Sometimes in the same day.

Max was getting concerned when she started to act in one of her moods. She was more hostile to Niles and she yelled at everything that he did. He couldn't do anything right that day it seemed. Something was wrong with her but he didn't know what. He waited for her to tell him but when she didn't he had to ask, "What's going on CC?"

"What ever do you mean?" she scratched her head some. "Oh, about my…." She blinked. "Sometimes I don't get any sleep at night. Nothing to worry about." She smiled hoping that that would satisfy his curiosity. It was somewhat the truth.

"I don't know I just see a change in you. It's like well… I don't know." Max looked back down at his work. He wanted to ask her to stay late but didn't want to get his head bitten off again. He sighed. She knew he was going to ask a favorite.

"What is it Max, just tell me. You need something don't you?"

"Can you stay late tonight? I mean we have to finish up this and I need a break." He rubbed his eyes hoping that his action would make her think of sleep so he could take the break he desperately seeked.

"I'll have to call the babysitter." She let that slip. CC mind: _Great, now his going to ask me all kinds of questions._

"Babysitter?" Max had a confused look on his face. Max's mind: _Why would she, of all people, need a babysitter? She has not kids. Well, she does have a dog. I guess that would count but she doesn't need someone to watch a dog. Does she?_

"I mean dog sitter." CC tried to cover up her mistake but Niles wasn't buying it. Niles' mind: _something is up with her she doesn't need a dog sitter. She would just bring him over here. She has before. What's going on with her? I have to know. No one makes a mistake like that, do they? _Seeing his look, "He is my baby." Max just shook his head. She called over to her apartment by her cell phone, so Niles wouldn't listen on the line. Max watched her the whole time.

"This is the last time, I do have a life." The person on the other line commented.

"I know, I know but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." CC ended the conversation telling her sitter that she once again was sorry for the last minute. CC and Max didn't finish up to almost midnight.

All CC wanted to do was get some sleep but Josh wouldn't let her. He cried and cried. "Please Josh, stop fighting and take a nappy napp for me." she kissed him and put him in his swing. The music was smoothing to her ears. "Ah," she sighed. "I was hoping to spend more time with you. But I see I won't be able to." She looked over at the swing and Josh was fast asleep. She didn't even bother to get in her bed. She slept on the couch.

She got to the office late, rushing in. "what is with you?" Niles asked as she brushed by him throwing her coat at him.

"Can't talk, where's Max?"

"Covering for you at the meeting this morning." Fran said from the doorway.

"I forgot, my baby was acting up." CC mind: _opps great there I go again saying that word baby._

"Why didn't you just bring him along?" CC mind: _good question nanny Fine._

"You know Max wouldn't like it if I did." CC's mind: _how would I even know? He might like to meet Josh someday. If I don't find someone to watch him, it will be sooner then I'm ready for. _CC tried to explain to Max that her dog was acting sick so she had to take him to the vet.

"And you couldn't call." He shouted at her. She sat down on the love seat in the office. And lowered her head. He knew she was sorry but he had to get on to her so she wouldn't do it again. "Look CC I don't know what's going on with you but I need you full attention here at work. Lately it has been on your dog. Now either you are will me on this play or I will have to cancel. I'm not really happy when I cancel." She looked up at him with a surprised look on her face. He never canceled a play because of her.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm counting on you CC." He pointed his finger at her. She lowered her head.

"I know." She squeaked.


	11. Chapter 11

The day before the show:

CC and Max meet with the cast at the theater.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys." The janitor said with a phone in his hand.

"Can't it wait?" Max yelled.

"No sir, sorry it's an emergency." He looked at CC. "CC something about a sick babysitter."

"Oh, god." She grabs the phone from him. "Yes, what do you mean sick. How?" She hears pucking on the other end of the line. "Ok, ok. I'll be right there. To take over."

"No you wont. I need you here." Max said with anger in his voice.

"But…Maxwell. I really have to leave."

"Now," he drags her by the arm.

"I can walk you know." She spat at him.

"I don't trust you." he smiled "when I turn my back you will run out that door."

"You don't trust me!" she shouted at him. "And why not when have I giving you any doubts not to trust me." She twisted in his grip. "Let go of me now! Before I…."

"You what? Now get in here." He opened dressing room door. And slammed it when they went in. He let go of her and she almost fell. "Listen to me, stop acting like every time something happens to your dog you have to leave." CC mind: _Should I tell him? No, why should I have to justify my whereabouts to him. That's my life. Not his. _

"CC listen," he softened his tone. "I'm worried about you. That dog has been affecting your work."

"I know." She breathed in deeply trying to hold back tears.

"And stop saying that."

"Look I have to go this time. It's more then just the dog." he stared at her confused look appeared on his face. "It's my family."

"If you walk out that door."

"Then I go to prison." She opened the door and stepped out.

"No you're fired!" The door slammed shut with a bang. He stood there staring for a minute. "Why would she just walk out like that? And for…." her words replayed in her head. "What did she say …what family she doesn't have one?" he shook the thoughts.

He walks out, to find CC standing there in the hall crying. "CC, I…" he started to apologize to her.

"Don't say anything to me." she walks off.

The janitor waves at Max. "I'll be back later." He passes CC. "And CC don't worry about a thing." He patted her on the shoulder. "I'll take care of him while you're here."

She just nods. "Thanks, I owe you."

"It will be my pleasure." He winks, CC turns to face Max. "Now do you trust me." she walks on stage yelling at the crew. "You stand here. And you over on the other end."

Max's mind: _I will never understand that woman? _

The play went on without a hitch. For the first time since Josh left her life Fran got out of the house.

"The play was great!" she commented to Max.

"One of your better ones." Niles added as he joined them.

"Yeah it all came together because of all the hard work we had to do yesterday." He looked round. "Where did she go now."

"I saw Ms Babcock panicking. She raced out of here like her house was on fire or something." Fran responded.

"Why would she do that? unless…."

"She was just upset about something I said yesterday I guess." Max replayed her words in his head. 'It's my family.' those words stuck in his head the most. Max's mind: _What did all that mean? Maybe something did happen and she was covering it up with her dog._ He would have to find out. But right now he wanted to see what the reviews said about his new play. The three of them made it over to a TV station to watch the results.

"And the results are in…." the three of them tried to get closer so they could hear them. The place was packed. " 'The bacheloratte and the baby' was a hit. Two thumbs up. Let's go down to the theater and get some more comments."

"Yes," Max shouted I knew people would enjoy it."

"Shh…sir, let's hear what some of the people thought about it." Niles commented.

Most of the comments they got were good. One loved the show but thought the theater should have been bigger.

"I wish that CC could have seen that." Max said once they were in the limo.

"I bet she did." Fran responded with a snort. She looked at Niles and shook her head.

"She's probably already drunk." She whispered to him.

Niles laughed. "You know it."

"I heard that."


	12. Chapter 12

A few days past and CC still hadn't called or come by.

"What did you tell her that day?" Niles asked his boss.

"I was upset with her cause she had to leave again. This time is was in the middle of practice the day before the show!" Max's voice was filled with anger.

"You must have said something more then that." Fran added as she listened to the two men talk.

"I told her…" he blinked, trying to remember what exactly what he said that would make her not come back. "Oh, I told her I…" he swallowed remembering her words. 'You don't trust me.' he cringed. "I told her I didn't trust her."

"You said that to her?" Fran sounded shocked.

"Not in so many words but she took it like I meant that." Fran walked up at slapped him on the shoulder. Max stared at that. Max's mind: _okay I deserve that I deserve more then that. I …_he shook the thought. "And she turned around and finished the play for me." He sat down. "What have I done. How could I?"

Niles had to speak his mind right then and there. "When things get heated you seem to say things you don't always mean." Niles commented.

"Niles," Max screamed.

"Well, it's true sir." Niles decided to let it all lose. "You do it to me all the time. I just ignore it. But with her…" he eyed his boss. "I don't know."

"You're right it…I do." he sighed. "I didn't mean it."

"Go talk to her." Fran suggested. "She can't stay that mad too long. Can she?"

"I don't know." Max thought about the other words he said. 'You're fired.' Max's mind: _now wait I can't fire her, I need her. That play would have never gotten done with out her convincing the actors. How am I going to get her back? Maybe Fran's right. I need to talk to her._

Fran brought him the phone. "Call her. Here." She handed it to him. He hesitated. "Apologize to her." she stomped her feet. "Men." She shook her head leaving him to think about the comment.

He sighed. Niles shrugged and left to. Max dialed the number.


	13. Chapter 13

CC answering machine picked up. "CC this is Maxwell, we need to talk. Give me a call when you can."

CC listened to the message Max left. "Why would I want to talk to you?" CC said as she went to the kitchen to get her food out of the microwave. "I can't face him right now."

Max hung up the phone. "All I got was the answering machine. I left her a massage but she won't call me back." Max said out loud not knowing that Niles was listening. "I have to go find out what's really going on. I guess I should have listened to the whole story and not jumped on her like that." Max went on as Niles entered the room.

"You want me to stop by and see how she is doing?" Niles volunteered.

"Let me try back later then we'll see. I think she just needs time."

Niles went anyway. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a baby crying. He thought it might be from across the hall but when he got closer to that door, nothing. It had to be coming from her apartment he was sure.

"Wha? Ms. Babcock with a baby, there must be a mistake. There's just has to be." Niles listened again. He heard what he thought to be a woman cooing. "CC and a baby? She has to be babysitting but who would let her?" More screaming could be heard. "Please hush, hush, little baby hush." Then music could be heard. Niles could make it out. Twinkle, twinkle little star.

He heard her singing with the music. He knew that that was CC voice there was no doubt in his mind. He thought it would be best not to disturb them.

"What if…" Niles shook his head. "No couldn't be." Niles' mind was going over all the possible scenarios why she would have a child, a baby at that, in her apartment.

"It could be any of them, except her having one. I mean just the thought of her being with another man makes me cringe. I have to tell Max but what do I tell him?" he swallowed. "Tell them there's a baby involved but I don't have enough proof that it was hers." Niles drove back to the mansion where he told Max and Fran that he heard a baby screaming at her apartment.

"I didn't want to bother them when she started to sing him to sleep." Niles continued.

"She could be babysitting." Max commented.

"Well, that might be true, but who?"

"Someone who's really desperate that's who." Fran added. All three laughed at that.

Max thought about what CC said to him earlier. 'My family'. He remembered her saying. That disturbed him some. Max's mind: _Did the baby, belong to her sister or her brother could not possible be hers. She didn't mention becoming an aunt did she? She must be babysitting it for them. Has to be. What other explanation is there?_

_That's why she hasn't gotten any sleep cause she's taken care of a baby. But why didn't she just say so? Then I told her she was fired without letting her explain it to me and then to make things worse I told her I didn't trust her. What kind of person am I? Oh I have to get in touch with her._

Max got up. "I have to talk to her in person."

"Let's not over react now Mista Sheffield."

"I have to…to…uh…um… apologize to her. It has to be done in person." He went to his office. "CC I wanted to apologize about the other day. I don't know if you saw the news or not but the reviews on the play where great. I wanted to thank you. Please call me back. I…I need you…But if time off is what you need then let me know and we can work something out. Please don't tell me you quite."

CC and the baby, drinking his bottle, listened to Max go on and on. After Max hung up CC played the massage again. 'We can work something out' stuck with her. "Is he willing to do that knowing I have a baby now? I just don't know I can take that chance. I have to think about you little fella." She looked down at the squirmy baby in her arms. "But if I don't go to work we won't eat. Let me call him back and tell him everything," CC sighed. Her son fell asleep in her lap. "You sleep my son. I love you. I'm not going to give you up."


	14. Chapter 14

"Niles I need you to pick up CC at her apartment today."

"Why?" he stared at his boss. "Can she drive herself or get a cab?"

"I just need you to do this for me." Grumbling under his breath Niles left to go get CC at her place. Niles comes to her apartment door. He stands there thinking of what the baby was going to look. He wanted to see if she really had one or she was babysitting. He knocked.

"It's open. Just come in. We will be ready in a minute."

"We?" Niles questioned. "I was here to pick you up." He recognizes the child at first glance as they both come from the bedroom. The baby squeals at him.

"Niles," CC smiles at him. "Meet Joshua Elliot. He will be going with us." Niles blinked, was he hearing her right? Was this? _But how?_ He thought to himself. The caseworker told him that two parents were taking care of Joshua. CC noticed that he was staring at the baby.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

Niles shook his head. "No not at all. I'm just shocked that's all. I didn't except a baby to be coming with us."

"He'll be good. I promise." She walked towards him. "What to hold him?"

"Sure." She handed the baby to him. That's when he knew for sure that that was Joshua but why would CC have him? She picked up the diaper bag.

"All ready, if Joshy is? Are you ready to go bye-bye with Nilesy?"

"Nilesy?"

"Just play along I'll fill you in on the way to the mansion."

CC tells him the story that the agency had said to her about baby Joshua. Now there was no mistake in his mind that he was with Fran's great nephew.

Niles thinks that the agency said 'there is a couple, who have been waiting years to adopt the child.' _How did she? She must have lied to get the child but would she stoop so low?_ He turned to look at her. "You used a fake name of the agency records didn't you?"

"Now what gave you that impression?" She asked defensively

"How?"

"I used my name and a good friend of mine so what?"

"That's illegal and…."

"Not if no one knows."

"But I do." CC was quite after that. CC mind: _He's right he knows. But he would tell anyone? He wouldn't do that._ _Would he?_ She had to keep him quite.

Niles promised CC he wouldn't say anything about her faking the adoption agency's records, if she tells Fran that that child is her great nephew.

"That's her great nephew?"

"Yes," he blinked; the image of that day came back to mind. "We…I mean she had to give him to the state cause Frey, Fran's niece by the way, didn't have a will of any kind and her parents disowned her. Frey was on her own."

"That's awful." She sighed. "Alright I will when the time is right."

"No, tell her now or I will take you to the authorities myself." He stopped the car.

"That's blackmail."

"Isn't it sweet?" Niles turns around and smiles at the boy. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to tell Fran or am I threatened to take Joshua from you."

"You wouldn't use an innocent child? Would you?" Niles had the tables turned on him for once. Oh course he wouldn't use that baby to get what he wanted. He sighed. CC smiled. CC mind: _I won this round but he's right I have a duty as a parent to tell her. I have to tell Max the story first. _"Niles don't go to the mansion go to the theater."

"Why?"

"There's something I have to do." she leaned forward in the car. "Tell Max to come out here. Tell him I want him to meet someone." She handed him her cell phone.


	15. Chapter 15

Max answered the phone thinking it was CC calling him back but instead he got his butler's voice. "Ms Babcock wants us to meet her at the theater. She wants you to meet someone."

"All right I'll go." Max met them over there.

"Now where is this so called person you wanted to have me met?"

"Is Fran with you?"

"No, why?"

"All right. Niles you want to bring him out."

Niles enters the dressing area with a baby in his arms. Max looks at the baby. Max's mind_: where have I seen eyes like that? He looks familiar but I can't place him._ She takes the baby from Niles. She sat down in a theater seat. She sits him down in her lap then looks directly at Max. CC mind: _what is he going to think of me now?_

"This is my adopted son, Joshua Elliot."

"What?" Max questioned. "Why uh… um…I mean how…" he got tongued tied.

The two men sit down with CC between.

"I wanted a child…" she sighed. "I mean we…at the time…" she blinked from letting tears fall down her face. "Me and Collin wanted a child, we tried mouth after mouth for almost a year. I couldn't get pregnant so I signed up for an adoption agency. They told me that the odds where not very good, that it could be years but we were determined to have one. One way or another so…" she swallowed then looked at the both of them.

They had weird looks on their faces so she added that she was engaged to Collin at the time. "So I thought things would finally come together, then things changed." She shook her head. "Our lives changed. Collin wanted me to leave my job, my home and wanted to mold me to something that I wasn't." her head lowered. "We went out separate ways. Years later, I get the call that I'm next on the list to adopt a child. They told me, how do I put this, one just came in. I wasn't about to turn down this opportunity to have something I always wanted."

"So you lied to them?" Max questioned.

"No, not exactly. I thought I would be married and we would both raise the child together as a family, a real family. I was giving that chance so I took it. I came to love him. I'm not going to give him back. They can…."

"No, we won't tell them." Niles spoke first. Max stared at him. Niles stood up. "Fran and I won't abandon you again Joshua." He looked down at the baby in CC lap. The baby smiled up at him.

"Joshua? You mean Joshua Elliot, Fran's great nephew?"

"Yes," Niles bent down and kissed the baby on the head. He sat back down in his seat.

"Niles told me the story about Fray. It was just like the one the caseworker told me." CC sighed and looked directly at Max. She swallowed. "That's why I came clean with you. I have to tell Fran somehow." Niles touched CC's arm. "You're doing the right thing." He whispered in her ear.

"I have an idea." Max said, after all of what CC told him sank in. "Let me uh…um…set things up at the house." He gets up. "And CC," Max winked. "Your son's welcome to the house any time." He smiled. "Ms. Fine will be thrilled to know that he is in good hands." CC felt tears slid down her cheek.

"Thanks Maxwell."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ms. Fine!" Max yells standing in the doorframe that led to his office. Fran came into the office.

"Wha? I didn't do it?"

"Do what?" Fran noticed that CC was there with him too.

"Oh, nothing." Max shook his head.

"I came to tell you that the mother who adopted Joshua Elliot…"

"Yes, yes." She stared jumping up and down.

"Whoa, let me finish first."

"Oy,"

"Uh…um…where was I again?"

"The mother…" CC interrupted. Fran stared at her.

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh right," Max continued. "She is willing to let us see him."

"Wha?" she blinked. "Are you kidding me?" she looked over at CC briefly then back to Mr. Sheffield.

"No I'm not."

"Who? How?"

"Just come we will see him tonight. We are meeting her at her apartment for dinner."

She grabbed him in a hug. "Oh thank you Mista. Sheffield." Max winked at CC was in there was moral support.

"At 7 o'clock. You think you can be ready by then."

"Yes, oh definitely yes." She waved to CC as she left the office.

"How is she going to take it that I'm the one she's meeting with?" CC whispered as soon as the door closed.

"We will deal with that later. Now go home to your son."

CC nodded.

Fran ran to find Niles and tell him the good news. She found him in the kitchen.

"Niles, Niles I get to see my great nephew!" she jumped up and down with excitement.

Niles' mind: _I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Thank you CC. This has made everyone's day._

"So I heard." He said as he approached her. "That's great!"

"I can't wait. I not only get to see him, I get to meet the people who are raising him." She hugged Niles tight. When she broke from his hug. She looked into his eyes. Tears were coming down his cheek. "You're crying why?"

"It's just great. One that you get to see him for yourself and know he's all right. And two is that you might be part of his life after all."

"Oy, I didn't think of that but yes, he will be part of my life and the parents will too." Then reality hit her. "What if they wont let me see him?"

"They are tonight and I think they will all the time." Niles mind: _you better CC or I'll kill you. _


	17. Chapter 17

"So what are these people like?" Fran questioned getting a little nervous. Fran's mind: _What if they don't like me, then what? Will they let me continue to see my great nephew if I screw up tonight? Why would they let me see him? That's very strange these days; usually people who adopt want to be anonymous. What will happen if it gets out that I know where they live and Nadine comes after them? Can I stop her? Oy…. _

"It's only the mother, the father's let's just say…" Max looked at Niles who was driving. Then smiled. "He's out of town."

"Oh, and she agreed to do this? I mean when he's gone? Do you know her?"

"Well," Max was lost for words he wanted to tell Fran but thought that that should be CC place.

Fran sat forward in her seat. "Mista Sheffield if Joshua is in danger then I need to know. Now!"

"No need to worry at all." Fran sat back in the seat. Max swallowed. He hated to lie to her so he made it close to the truth as he could without tell her that CC was the one that adopted him. "I do know her, she's one of out backers. We got to talking with each other and she told me she adopted at little boy. She wanted me to meet him. She told me the story that we lived through. And I knew then that it was Joshua. I told her that we went though something similar to that."

"She doesn't mind me coming to see him?"

"Not at all. She was grateful. She uh…um…. Says you can see him anytime you want, actually she wants you to be part of his life. She wants all of us to be." Niles stopped the car with a jerk.

"We're here." All three of them got into the elevator.

"This place looks familiar." Fran shook her head.

"Now before we knock, we want you to get along with each other." He looked directly at Niles when he said that.

"What?"

Max nodded. "Yes, you!" Fran gave a confused look at the both of them. Fran's mind: _What is going on with the two of them? It's as if Niles knows who she is as well. Can that be? Niles is never around the backers. Unless he meet her before I came along. Um…there's a story there._

"Niles you know her?"

"Very well and yes I will behave." _If I have too_, He said under his breath.

"Now Ms Fine," Max stood in front of her and held both of her shoulders. "Relax and enjoy the visit."

"Ya the one that looks like they need to relax. Look at you. Why are you so nervous?"

"I..um…"

"Are you ready?" Niles questioned interrupted the two of them and Max was really glad. He couldn't think of anything to say to her about why he was nervous. Well, not without threw her off that this might be World War Three.

"Oy am I?" Niles knocked gently on the door. "Here we go."


	18. Chapter 18

"Come in the door's open." Came a muffled voice. Fran's mind: _that's not a good sign so far. _ Niles let them in and then shut the door behind him. The baby was giggling in the background. Fran's mind: _I hear him giggling so that good. I hope that he's like that all the time._

Niles walked to the kitchen. CC was standing in an apron. "Need help."

"Not with this but to get her over the shock, yes."

"I know what you mean it's going to get wild in there."

"Tell Maxwell to fill her in. Maybe that will help the blow some."

Niles came back and whispered into Max's ear. He nodded a few times.

"What is it Mista Sheffield? Is something wrong?"

"uh.. um…. let's sit down. Dinner's in about twenty minutes. So I was told to…. somewhat fill you in about the mother…. about how this woman." He glared at Niles waiting for a comment. "No comment to that?"

"No," Niles smiled. "I know she is."

"Came to inquire Joshua Elliot." He leaned back against the sofa. "First she kept his name the same. I guess she like it just the way it was. I don't know." He breathed in deeply, which made Fran kind of nervous. Fran's mind: _What are you hiding here? Something's not right I can feel it. But what could be that bad? _

Max's mind: _why am I the one that gets to tell her all of this? I thought it should be CC. Wait a minute; it was cause of Niles telling CC the story of us why shouldn't he do it? He's her best friend. She would be more likely to take after him better. She wouldn't be as upset with him._ He breathed in and blinked. _but if CC wanted me to do it then I guess I will have to just get this over with now. _

"Anyway uh… um…"he couldn't lie to her anymore or he would have a heart attack himself. "The truth is…. you know her very well."

He told Fran the whole story.


	19. Chapter 19

"Wha? You got to be kidding me? CC? Raising a child, my great nephew at that." her voice got into a yelling mode.

"I wish I was kidding." Max stated. "It was a shock to me too."

"I was shocked as well." Niles added. "When I came to pick her up."

"You two know about this and didn't tell me. How come?"

"We wanted to do this her way." Niles spoke up. She glared at him. He knew those eyes where filled with the pain of betrayal. He felt bad but he didn't want to get on CC bad side, which lately he had been. He swallowed and looked at Max. Fran glared his direction this time.

"We didn't know what to do. I…uh…um…"

"We have to go to the authorities now." Fran started to get up.

"Ms. Fine if you do that you'll never see Joshua again. This time they will send him to another state." Max called standing up next to her.

"But I can't…" she sighed and sat back down. "What am I going to do?"

"You want to be part of his life or not. That's the million-dollar question. It all comes down to this last moment." Niles commented as he walked closer to her being very conscious though.

"I do, I do… but…"

"We'll deal with her." Niles reassured her by patting her on the shoulder. Then he thought about the Grandmother and how she wanted the baby died. "We will deal with all of them as well," he whispered in her ear. He didn't want CC to know that Fran's family had threatened them earlier. She nodded.

"I've talked to her Ms. Fine. She wants all of us to be in his life for us to share in the special moments."

"Someone wants to see his great aunt." CC entered the room with Joshua. Fran jumped up. "Joshua.." she smiled at CC and then at the two men. "May I?" she held out her arms.

"Yes," CC handed Joshua to Fran. "Most definitely." A bell rang in the kitchen. "I see dinner's ready."

"Good. I'm starving." Niles said as he got up from the couch.

"Well, serve us up." CC commented with a laugh. Everyone glared at her. "Just kidding. Sit." She winked at him.


	20. Chapter 20

The evening went very well, CC and Fran got along with each other. Niles made a few comments to CC but she ignored them. She went on telling Fran what they went on since that day he got there.

"So now you see when I told you that I had to leave. I had to or I get arrested for leaving a baby at home with no one here."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner that you had one? We would have helped you." Fran calmly said to her.

"I thought about it. But I didn't want you guys to worry about it."

"You wanted to prove to yourself that you could handle it on your own." Niles had to say. Max gave him a dirty look. CC noticed that.

"Some of that's true. I have to be ready for anything with this guy." As if on cue the fella started to cry. CC looked at her watch and noticed how the time flew by. "We will be right back." She took the baby from Fran and went to the back of the apartment where the kitchen was.

"See Ms. Fine, I told you that everything would be fine, now didn't I?"

She smiled at him. "I suppose you did," she sighed "Now neither one of you can let my mother know about this. Okay you promise."

"Yes," both of them said.

"Nanny Fine." CC called with a little more force in her voice then was necessary.

"Oy," she came towards the kitchen. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with him. I thought you might want to be in here while I gave him his bath."

"Really?"

"Yes," she placed the baby on the counter. "I know that we don't get along in many ways but I want to start too. I…I mean for this little fella's sake." The two of them gave the baby a bath while unknown to them the two men where watching them.

"If I didn't see this for myself, I wouldn't believe it." Max whispered.

"They say a baby changes everything. In this case, it brought the two of them together."

The men hurried back to the den before they were seen.

"All clean." CC announced like they didn't already know. CC passed Fran the baby. "Sit with him. I have to get his bottle ready."

CC came back with the bottle and Max was holding the baby, cooing at him. "Oh sorry. Here's mo…"

"Mommy." Fran finished for him. CC placed the bottle on the table.

"It's just hard for me to say that." CC took the baby from him and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to feed him?"

"Me?" Max looked at CC like she was crazy. He winked at CC. "I…"

"I want to…" Fran started to grab at the baby. "I've never fed a real baby before."

"All right." CC laid the baby in Fran's arms. "Now here, just hold it at an angle."

"That's it?"

"Yes," all three of them said.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this." All of them smile at her. After he was done with his bottle the baby was really fussy.

"I should put him down for his bedtime."

"Can I hold him for a minute?" Niles asked with a sad look. CC mind: _how can I deny him that? He has been so good tonight. _

"All right for a few minutes. Then…."

"I know."

Niles took the baby and rubbed noses with him. The baby laughed and tried to pull at his hair. "Naaa…" Fran chuckled a little.

"I think he's trying to say something." CC stepped closer to Niles.

"Naaaa…" the baby called again and with a yawn fell a sleep in Niles' arms. CC looked over at him. CC mind_: look how good he's with babies; he's a natural mom._

Fran shook her head. "See Niles you are branded for life now."

Max walked up to Niles. "Looks like late nights are coming old man." He pats him on the back as he went towards the kitchen. CC just laughed.

"That's my boy." She whispered. This is one night they wouldn't forget.


End file.
